


If the Snowdrops Bloom

by Hear_the_Dokidoki



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Predator/Prey, artificial love, demon!Hyunjin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hear_the_Dokidoki/pseuds/Hear_the_Dokidoki
Summary: To satisfy his crippling curiosity, he forces his heart to be corrupted by loveORIn which a demon is artificially infatuated with you





	If the Snowdrops Bloom

“You’re saying you’re going to kill me and eat my soul…?”

“Something like that.”

He shot you a grin, and he looked so stupidly innocent. 

“Why me?”

“I saw you in the stars,” he answered with a shrug.

You glanced up. The sky was pitch dark.

“Not in a literal sense,” he corrected. “What I meant is that… I just knew.”

“That you needed to kill me?”

He sighed. “It’s complicated. A mere human wouldn’t understand.”

“Well, the human here is apparently about to die, so they’d like you to explain yourself.”

He looked sorry for a second. “It’s not personal, I swear. I just need to feed myself, and you’re the greatest source of energy around here.”

You glared at him, and he held you gaze.

“…I think there’s something wrong with you,” you let out. “Please move out of the way, I’m tired.”

As you took a step forward, he caught your arm.

“You…” he said, eyes wide. “You don’t believe me.”

You couldn’t help but chuckle. “Of course n-”

You froze. The guy had started levitating, his eyes turning golden. Your mind was pretty much imploding, and he simply smirked.

“Believe me, now?” he asked, almost playful.

You could do nothing but stare. He sluggishly descended, and you began to back away.

“Stay right there,” he said, and immediately you felt a force pulling your body towards him.

“Let me go,” you breathed.

Another smirk. “I can’t do that.”

“Please, I- I know I always joke about wanting to die, but I’m… I’m still so young I haven’t lived yet, I-”

“What haven’t you lived?” he inquired.

“…what?”

“Tell me. I’ll make your wishes come true. Then, I can take you.” He paused. “I don’t usually do this, but today I feel like it.”

You blinked.

“Well?” he asked, seeming sincerely curious.

“I’m sorry, what?” you spouted, not able to wrap your mind around the situation.

“I’m asking you what you want to do with your life.”

“I…”

A moment passed, and impatience was slowly clothing him in a menacing glow. 

“Tell me.”

Your mind was racing. You couldn’t think of an answer that could save you, and under his severe eyes, you decided to just tell the truth.

“I want to be happy,” you murmured. 

A pause.

“Happy?” he repeated.

You carefully nodded.

“I’ve heard of the concept,” he said. “Never fully grasped it, though.”

You frowned. “You don’t know what happiness is?”

“I guess not.”

“That’s… kinda sad.”

His eyes began to shine of an unnatural light. “Is that an insult?”

You could’ve punched yourself. 

“No! It isn’t, I swear!”

He observed you with squinted eyes. “I don’t feel like being generous anymore. I’ll just kill you now.”

“Wait!” you interjected, frantic. “Aren’t you curious about happiness? Sadness?”

He was moving closer. “They seem to plague humanity. That’s all I know.”

“That’s not true! They- they make you feel alive!”

“I’m a demon,” he replied. “There’s no life in me. That’s why I need yours.”

He was towering you. In a second, you’d be dead.

“What about love?” you said in a strangled voice.

He stopped. You could feel his breath against your skin.

“Love?” he asked quietly.

* 

He held out two crystal phials, which contained sparkly, blue liquid.

“Drink up,” he said, handing you the smaller one.

“You still haven’t explained what will happen.”

He opened his bottle. “I’ll fall in love with you.”

You stiffened.

“Come on,” he said. “We have to consume it at the same time.”

“You’ll fall in love with me?” you asked in a shaky voice.

He let out an exaggerated sigh. “That’s what I just said.”

A moment passed, and he pulled out your phial’s cork.

“Ready?” he asked, but he didn’t wait for an answer. “Three, two-”

“I’ll need more context,” you interrupted, dizzy.

He glared. “Drink this, and I won’t kill you. Not today, at least. Is that clear?”

You felt like screaming. Maybe crying? Probably both.

“Wh-why?” you managed to utter. 

The demon glanced at you. “I want to understand it…” For a second, he looked thougtful. “Love.”

A silence.

“You’ll.. love me? Forever?”

“Until the first snow.”

It took you a moment to process that. 

“What then?”

“The experiment will be over,” he replied.

“What happens to me?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

You took a deep breath, trying to stay collected.

“Will you k-”

“Drink,” he interjected in a commanding voice. “Or I’ll just kill you now.”

With that, the temperature suddenly shot down.

“I was thinking I’d make it quick, but now that you’ve annoyed me… Maybe something slow would be fun.” He shot you a predatory smile. “How long does it take for a human to freeze to death?”

Almost unconsciously, your shaking hand brought the phial to your lips.

“Good,” he let out.

You slowly closed your eyes as he counted down. When you swallowed the liquid, you found it to be surprisingly sweet; almost bubbly. It felt warm going down your throat.

The silence was heavy. You could hear your own heartbeat. 

Should you move? Should you speak? Your instincts were begging you to flee, but you knew that wasn’t an option. 

You felt a hand on your cheek.

“You…” his voice murmured, and your eyes fluttered open.

He seemed out of breath.

“You’re pretty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Higkey inspired by Hwayugi (which I highly recommend, btw. Anyhow, tell me what you thouuught :D


End file.
